


No One Quite Like You

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dex has 5 siblings, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nursey loves it, Underage Drinking, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex brings Nursey up to Maine with him for the remainder of Christmas vacation. It's a good thing that Dex's room in in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R-o-m-a-n-c-e

**Author's Note:**

> In keeping with the Pink theme, title is from her song True Love  
> This is basically the NSFW second part to my previous ficlet, you don't have to read that one but it explains why Dex was in Manhattan  
> Prompt "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
> Characters from Ngozi's beautiful webcomic Check Please

Nursey spent a good part of the 23rd trying to deal with his horrific hangover. He really shouldn’t have drank as much as he did. Dex and him decided they would drive up to Maine on Christmas Eve. There was a party at a local club late on the 24th that all the college kids in town went to and Dex was intent on dragging Nursey to it. Nursey doubted that a Maine party could hold a candle to New York City party or a Haus party, but Dex still wanted to go.   
  
When his hangover had finally subsided a bit he took Dex out for dinner at his favorite Colombian restaurant. He wanted to make up for how much of a drunken mess he had been the night before. He was also pretty sure that Dex had never had authentic Colombian food before and that's just a shame. Dex planned on sleeping on the couch or the guest room now that Nursey was sober, but Nursey insisted he stay in his room. Dex was going to argue, but he liked sleeping in the same bed as Nursey so there was no real reason to fight it.  
  
Before they drove up to Maine on Christmas Eve Nursey insisted that he take Dex to Rockefeller Center. Dex had never seen the tree in person and Nursey knew he would love it. It really is something that everyone should see at least once. Especially people who love Christmas as much as Dex.   
  
Nursey insisted driving up to Maine since Dex had driven down all the way down to New York, but after an hour and a half of Nursey’s driving Dex took over. Nursey had never been good at driving and Dex wasn’t going to let him crash his truck. Nursey didn’t put up much of a fight, he knew he was pretty lousy behind the wheel.   
  
“Hey Dex, is there anything I should know about your family?” Nursey asked as they turned onto Dex’s street. He probably should’ve asked earlier, but it had slipped his mind.   
  
“Um, well you’ve meet my mom, my sisters, and my younger brother.” Dex pulled up in front a rather small light blue house. “My dad’s name is James, he works in construction, and I have an older brother named Conor whose 24. He should be here tomorrow morning with his wife and daughter.”  
  
“You have a niece?”  
  
“Yeah, her name’s May. She’s 4 and she’s absolutely adorable.” Dex smiled at the thought of seeing her. “You’ll love her.”  
  
“You obviously do.”  
  
“Well , of course she’s my niece.” Dex said back rather defensively.   
  
“Calm down Pondexter. It’s cute.” Nursey smiled at the blush that spread down Dex’s face to his neck.   
  
“I’m a 6’2” hockey player, I’m not cute.”   
  
“Whatever you say Dex” Nursey smiled as Dex sighed and opened his door. Nursey grabbed his bags from the back and followed Dex towards the house. As soon as Dex opened the door they were surrounded by children, the 3 youngest of Dex’s siblings. Dex’s younger brother, Aiden, pulled on Nursey’s bag while Dex’s younger twin sisters, Ava and Cierra, each grabbed one of Dex’s legs. Dex walked towards the living room with his sisters still clinging to his legs. He looked comfortable being attacked by children, Nursey figured he was probably used to it. Aiden ran after them, the 3 young children laughing their heads off obviously enjoying having their big brother back. Nursey followed them carrying his bags as Dex’s mom walked into the room.   
  
“Derek, Will told me he was bringing you back up with him. I’m glad to see you” She wrapped her arms around Nursey and gave him a quick hug going to get the children off Dex.   
  
“Give your brother a second to breathe.” She went over to Dex and took Aiden, who had somehow climbed into Dex’s arms as Ava and Cierra got off his legs.   
“Mrs. Poindexter, thank you for letting me stay here.”  
  
“It’s no trouble at all dear and I’ve told you to call me Katie” She smiled at Nursey and went to go hug Dex. “Help him with his bags dear.”  
  
“Of course mom” Dex kissed his mom of the cheek and grabbed one of Nursey’s bag. “We’ll go put Derek’s stuff in my room and then we’ll come back down to help with dinner.”  
  
Dex’s mom nodded and walked off with Aiden still sitting on her hip. She was the kind of mom Nursey always wished he had. He followed Dex down the stairs a bit surprised that they were going into the basement. There was a punching bag, a laundry room, a bathroom and a door with a sign that read ‘Will’s room’.   
  
“Your room’s in the basement?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s the only way that I get to have my own room. I used to have Aiden’s room, before he was born, but I got the basement when James went off to college.”  
  
Nursey was even more surprised when he walked into Dex’s room. All 4 walls were painted a deep green and there was a small tv across from Dex’s bed on his dresser. Dex had a couple pictures of the team and his family taped to his closest doors and an small ukulele in the corner of his room next to a rather old acoustic guitar.   
  
“You can put your bags wherever.” Dex said going to open his closet.   
  
“You play the ukulele?”  
  
“Oh, Nessa got me that.” Dex said talking. “She thought it’d be funny to see me playing such a small, happy instrument.”  
  
“Is Nessa coming to the party with us later?”  
  
“Yeah, she’s in her freshman year of college now.”  
  
“It must be cool to have a sibling so close to your age.”  
  
“Now it is, but when we were younger we got into tons of fights. She’s actually a lot like you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah she loves poetry. She was thinking of doing english, but she didn’t think it was realistic. She choose psych instead.” Dex dug in his closet obviously looking for a specific article of clothing. Nursey sat down on Dex’s bed and decided to check the group chat. He had told chowder that he was gonna be with Dex in Maine, so obviously the whole team knew.   
  
“Hey Dex, Holster wants to know your ulterior motives for kidnapping me.”  
  
“Tell him organ harvest. A liver is worth a lot on the black market”   
  
Dex pulled 2 Christmas sweaters out of his closest. One was obviously much too big for him and Nursey couldn’t help but think about how cute Dex would look in that sweater, and only that sweater.   
  
“You have a shirt for the party right?” Dex asked going back to his closet.   
  
“Yeah I have a Christmas tank top and a flannel.”  
  
“They make Christmas tank tops?” Dex asked as he pulled 2 pairs of skinny jeans out of his closet.   
  
“They make any type of tank top you want. Tank tops are superior clothing.”   
  
Dex laughed a bit as he put the pair of gray skinny jeans and one of the sweaters on top of his dresser. He threw the other outfit on the bed and closed the closet. Nursey had Dex in the gray skinny jeans, but he had yet to see him in the black pair. He was actually kinda looking forward to it.  
  
“Sure they are” Dex replied sarcastically. “We have to go help my mom with dinner.”  
  
Nursey followed Dex back up the stairs and into the kitchen where his mom was pulling what he guessed was a meatloaf out of the oven. There were some vegetables on the stove and some chicken nuggets in a bowl next to the stove that Nursey figured were for Aiden or the twins.  
  
“Do you boys mind setting the table?”  
  
“Of course not mom. Just don’t ask Nursey to help you cook. He’s as clueless as Aiden when it comes to the kitchen.” Dex went and grabbed the plates as Nursey stood there rather helplessly.   
  
“I’m sure that’s just cause no one’s shown him how to cook. You were pretty bad when I was first teaching you.”  
  
“Yeah, but I was 5. Not many 5 year olds are good at cooking.”  
  
“Stop being such a grump and go set the table.” Dex handed Nursey the plates and walked out of the room with a bunch of forks and knives, Nursey trailing close behind him. Dex put the silverware on the table. It wasn’t a huge table, but they had managed to fit 8 chairs around it.  
  
“There’s going to be 8 people so just put a plate in front of every chair.” Dex said as he went and grabbed some napkins.   
  
Nursey did as he was told and put down the plates not knowing what to do with the one he had left. Dex took it from him and handed him 8 forks before going to put the plate back. 

Dinner was hectic but in a good way. It was like dinner at the Haus. With 7 freckled Poindexters at the table Nursey was quite obviously an outsider, but he didn’t feel like one. There was something about Dex’s family that made him feel at home. His family never had big family dinners. It was nice change of pace.   
  
After dinner Nessa, Dex, and Nursey cleaned up the dishes and put away the food. Nessa told them about her first year at college. She was staying in Maine and going to Bowdoin. Her and Nursey talked about their opinions on Neruda and Frost as Dex rolled his eyes.   
  
Aiden, Ava, and Cierra watched 2 episodes of some show called Henry Danger before Dex’s parents herded them upstairs to go to bed. Nursey changed into his clothes first and then Dex went down leaving him and Nessa alone in the living room.   
  
“Sooo Derek” Nessa started, a smirk forming on her face. “How long have you liked Dex?” If Nursey had been drinking something he definitely would’ve choked.   
“W-what do you mean? Who likes Dex?” Nursey asked trying, but failing, to seem chill.   
  
“C’mon dude, I’m not an idiot. You look at him like he glows.”  
  
“I don’t like him.” Nursey insisted, glad his dark skin helped hide his blush.   
  
“Who doesn’t Nursey like?” Dex questioned from behind them as he walked into the room.  
  
“Charles Bukowski” Nursey said immediately, afraid that Nessa would rat him out. “It’s just poetry stuff.”  
  
Dex walked in front of the couch and Nursey finally got a real look at what he was wearing. He had on the black skinny jeans. They were almost indecent. They hung low on his hips, tighter than any pair of pants Nursey had ever seen Dex in. Even better than the jeans was the Christmas sweater. It was bright red and cropped at Dex’s belly button. Nursey didn’t know they had cropped Christmas sweaters, but he was grateful for whoever created them. He could Dex's v-line disappear into the wasitband of his jeans along with his happy trail. He was sure if he kept looking he would start drooling.   
  
“Are you guys ready to head out?” Dex asked as he bent down to get his keys. Nursey tried to hold onto whatever chill he had left, William J. Poindexter was going to be the death of him.  
  
“Umm yeah” Nursey managed to get out as he tried not to swallow his tongue. Nessa bit her lip to keep from laughing.   
  
The club was simple, a couple of dark windows and a wooden door with a single security guy. It was an 18 and up party, since it was intended for college kids, so they were carding at the bar. Nursey didn’t expect to get any alcohol being that him and Dex were technically underage and he wasn’t sure if he wanted any after his last hangover. But when Dex came back with a light beers for him and Nessa, he wasn’t going to wimp out. Nessa complained about having to drink a light beer while Dex had a regular Coors, but he just argued back that she shouldn’t be drinking either. Nursey tried not to read into the fact that Dex had gotten him the same beer he got his 18 year old sister.  
  
Almost immediately Nessa disappeared with some girl that both her and Dex seemed to know, leaving Dex and Nursey alone to finish their drinks. Dex waved at a couple people he seemed to know, but he didn’t make an effort to talk to anyone but Nursey. It took Nursey almost half an hour to finish his beer without throwing up, he still had his hangover playing in the back of his mind. It was probably good Dex had gotten him a light beer.   
  
“Hey Nurse” Dex said into his ear just loud enough to be heard over the blasting club music “Let’s dance.”  
  
Nursey was a bit shocked that Dex wanted to dance but he simply nodded and let himself get dragged into the crowd. Nursey knew that Dex wasn’t good at dancing, but the magic of club music is that you don’t have to be good to get into it. As soon as they got onto the dance floor Dex wrapped his arms around Nursey’s neck and pulled them together. The way that Dex was moving his hips, although off beat , was making it hard for Nursey to breathe. Did platonic friends grind on each other at holiday parties? Because it felt an awful lot like Dex was trying to grind on him. Dex leaned forward so that his lips were just grazing Nursey’s ear.   
  
“If you don’t dance with me, I’m going to be a little offended.” Dex accented his point by biting Nursey’s earlobe lightly.   
  
“D-Dex, what are you doing?” Nursey asked, afraid to do anything but put his hands low on Dex's hips where his jeans sat. If he moved his hands any higher he would touch bare skin and if he moved them any lower, well he didn’t want to think about it.   
  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Dex kissed right below Nursey’s ear. “I also saw the way you were checking me out in these jeans earlier.”  
  
“I-I wasn’t-”  
  
“Just so you know, I like you too.” Dex leaned back so he could look at Nursey. He wanted Nursey to know he was serious and not just messing around with him.  
  
“Oh thank god!” Nursey leaned forward and rested his forehead against Dex’s. “I guess my gaydar is broken. I was so sure you were straight.”  
  
“It must be because I’m 100% gay. The bartender’s my ex, that’s how I got us the beers.”   
  
“You flirted 3 beers out of the guy!”   
  
“Trust me, dressed like this I could have gotten a lot more than 3 beers.”  
  
“You do look ridiculously hot. It’s sinful. You should definitely send Bitty a picture. He would either be proud or in total dismay” Nursey joked his forehead still up against Dex’s.  
  
“Bitty helped me pick the jeans out. Trust me, he was proud. I even wore them to a gay bar with him and Lardo.” Dex was definitely blushing, but luckily the horrible club lighting made it hard to see.   
  
“You went to a gay bar with Bitty and Lardo? Without me?” Nursey faked offense bringing a hand dramatically to his forehead.   
  
“We can stand in a crowded club and talk about all the gay things I’ve done without you or we can go back to my place and I can suck your dick.” Dex said like it was the most casual thing in the world, like people offered to suck their friends/crushes dicks all the time.  
  
“Dex! You can’t just say things like that to people!” Nursey whispered yelled before dragging Dex off the dancefloor.   
  
“I’m taking that as a yes” Dex smirked letting Nursey drag him through the club.   
  
“It is definitely a yes.” They were almost out of the club when Nursey stopped. “What about Nessa?”  
  
“Oh, her girlfriend is driving her home.”  
  
“Girlfriend?”   
  
“Yeah the girl she disappeared with earlier. You’ll probably meet her tomorrow, they’ve been dating for a couple of months. ”  
  
“Oh so your sister is out to your parents?” Nursey asked as they walked to Dex’s truck.   
  
“Yeah she bisexual. I’m out to them too, if you have 6 children some are bound to be queer. I’m pretty sure my mom thinks we’re at least hooking up.”  
  
“Isn’t that what we’re about to do?” Nursey asked suddenly remembering that Dex’s parents were going to be in the house with them.  
  
“Yeah, my mom’s always right.” Dex reached out and held Nursey’s hand across the console while he drove.  
  
“Aren’t your parents going to hear us?” Nursey worried as he ran his thumb along the back of Dex’s hand.  
  
“Not unless you’re ridiculously loud. They’re going to be 2 floors above us behind their own closed door.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything when we were alone at my place?”  
  
“I wasn’t sure you liked me until today. Also there was no way I was going to be able to sleep in the same bed with you for a third day without popping a boner.” Dex was so blunt and honest that Nursey couldn't believe he made it through high school in one piece.   
  
“Has anyone ever told you that you're a horribly unromantic person?”  
  
“Just wait, I’m going to romance the hell out of you, flowers, fancy dinners and definitely blowjobs.”  
  
“There you go again with the romance” Nursey sighed as he followed Dex back into the house.   
  
They tried to be quiet as they walked down to Dex’s room. It wasn’t that late, but everyone else still seemed to be in bed and it would be rude to wake them up. As soon as they got to Dex’s room Nursey found himself pushed up against the door.   
  
“If I get too rough” Dex said as he started to suck on Nursey’s neck “just tell me.”  
  
“Be as rough as you want” Nursey responded as he pulled lightly on Dex’s hair.  
  
“Fuck Nursey” Dex bit down softly right where Nursey’s neck meets his shoulder and Nursey shuddered out a moan.  
  
“You’re so hot” Nursey ran his hand along the bottom on Dex’s abs and under his sweater. Nursey worked his hands up over Dex's chest and then along his back down to his ass giving it a hard squeeze.   
  
“Bed, now.” Dex commanded firmly.   
  
Nursey complied immediately. He climbed onto the bed and got on his back as Dex climbed over him.   
  
“Too much clothing” Nursey’s voice was huskier than usual, his breath clearly audible along with his words.   
  
“You’re right” Dex smirked. He loved the way that Nursey was putty in his hands. He never thought Nursey would be this into him.  
  
Dex leaned back so that he was straddling Nursey’s waist. He reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt slowly pulling it over his head. Nursey almost couldn’t believe all the freckles in front of him. Then he leaned down and pulled Nursey’s tank top up and over his head.   
  
“Soo” Dex leaned down and licked Nursey’s abs “Are you still up for me sucking your dick?”  
  
Nursey nodded his head afraid that if he opened his mouth no words would come out. He knew Dex was only asking because Shitty had made them all hyper-aware of consent, but he would have to be crazy to turn down a blowjob from Dex.   
  
Dex smirked as he unzipped Nursey’s pants. He pulled them off and dropped them off the bed as Nursey intensely watched every movement. Dex unzipped his own jeans and pulled them off dropping them on the floor along with Nursey's. He crawled back over to Nursey and mouthed at his cock through his boxers. Nursey’s hands flew to Dex’s hair. He pulled a bit and Dex moaned in approval against his crotch causing Nursey to moan back. Dex brought his hands under the waistband of Nursey’s boxers and eagerly pulled them down. Nursey’s cock sprang up against his stomach fully erect, pre-cum already glazing the tip.   
  
It was the nicest cock that Dex had ever gotten his hands on. Honestly Nursey could probably become a pretty successful porn star. Dex tried not to laugh at the thought because it’s mean to laugh when someone's naked in your bed, even if you're not laughing at them.  
  
Dex kissed the inside of Nursey’s thigh as he gently cupped his balls. He looked up to see Nursey biting his lip to keep quiet. He couldn’t wait to get Nursey back to the dorms, or really just anywhere his parents weren’t, he wanted to hear every moan.   
  
He looked up at Nursey and smirked before licking along the bottom of his cock. Dex circled the tip with his tongue and Nursey dug his head further back into the pillow gasping. Dex ducked his head down and took in as much of Nursey’s cock as he could. Nursey tightened his grip in Dex’s hair.  
  
“Fuck Dex” Nursey groaned his breathe heavy as Dex wrapped his hand around Nursey’s base.  
  
“Call me Will” Dex replied taking a second to breathe before wrapping his lips back around Nursey’s length.   
  
"Jesus Will” Nursey breathed out, pulling slightly on Dex’s hair. “You’re so fucking good.”  
  
Dex sped up has pace, bobbing his head up and down as he used his hand for what his mouth couldn't reach. He stopped bobbing for a second and went even further down, taking as much of Nursey’s cock as he could into his mouth. He was grateful he didn’t have much of a gag reflex.   
  
“Fuck” Nursey groaned, squeezing his eyes tight “Will, fuck, Will I’m close.”  
  
Dex pulled his mouth off Nursey’s cock with a pop and smiled. He took a second to look up at Nursey’s disheveled hair and bright red lips before he went back down, bobbing his head up and down even faster than before.   
  
“Fuck, Will you’re so - fuck - you’re so good. Will I’m gonna-” Nursey moaned as he came breathing heavily. Will swallowed and laid his head on Nursey’s abs, tracing his fingers softly along his muscles. Nursey took a minute to catch his breath then he tugged on Dex’s arm bringing him up to his chest.  
  
Nursey reached down pushed down Dex's boxers enough for him to wrap his hand around Dex’s cock. He tugged slightly upwards. Dex buried his face in Nursey’s shoulder and bit down lightly to keep from moaning. Nursey kept going increasing his pace as Dex struggled to control his breathing. It wasn’t long until Dex came all over both of their chests, breathing heavily against Nursey’s neck. Nursey jerked him off through the aftershocks and Dex softly kissed Nursey's neck.  
  
Dex caught his breath and climbed out of the bed, quietly walking out of the room. Nursey heard a faucet turn on and off. Then Dex came back into the room with a damp washcloth and cleaned off Nursey’s chest and abs. Nursey smiled at how gentle Dex was, it was nice to see that side of him. Dex dropped his washcloth on the floor and crawled into Nursey’s arms.  
  
“That was a really good blowjob” Nursey moved some of Dex’s hair away from his eyes and kissed him gently.  
  
“I had a boyfriend back in high school who gave me plenty of time to practice. You’re much bigger though, it was more fun” Dex drowsily mumbled snuggling closer to Nursey.  
  
“You’re cute when you’re tired.”  
  
“I told you ‘m not cute, ‘m a big hockey player” Dex tried to argue but he was already starting to drift off. Nursey yawned and kissed Dex’s nose.   
  
“Night Will.”  
  



	2. It Must Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex is adorable and Nursey is so very much in love.

Nursey woke up to Dex curled up against his chest, their legs tangled together beneath a fleece blanket. He could see that it was already 8 so he figured they should probably get up, Dex told him Christmas was always an early day. Nursey smiled and lightly kissed the top of Dex’s head. Dex stirred a bit then yawned before looking up at Nursey.  
  
“What time is it?” Dex asked drowsily.  
  
“8:03.”  
  
“We should probably go shower. This is about the time my siblings come down to attack.” Dex stretched his arms out and sat up.  
  
“Shower together?”  
  
“Of course you idiot.” Dex smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him quickly before getting off the bed. “C’mon if we don’t shower we’ll be late to breakfast and Christmas morning breakfast is always great.”  
  
Nursey happily followed Dex into the shower. He would probably happily follow Dex just about anywhere. It was easily the best shower of his life, even if it was a bit of a squeeze. Dex had even more freckles on his back than on his chest. Nursey took his time running his fingers over them as he soaped Dex up.  
  
“Nursey, we don’t have all day.” Dex said as he leaned into Nursey's touch.  
  
“Sorry, you’re just so beautiful. Dexy you’re absolutely a work of art.” Nursey washed the soap off Dex’s back and turned him around. Dex was bright red and biting his lip to keep from smiling.  
  
“I’m not a work of art.” Dex replied as he soaped up Nursey’s chest.  
  
“Trust me babe, you’re definitely a work of art.” Nursey leaned forward and kissed Dex wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.  
  
If it was up to Nursey they definitely would have been late to breakfast. He couldn't keep his hands off of Dex. He kept pulling him close and kissing him while Dex tried to soap him up. As much as Dex loved kissing Nursey, he also wanted to make it to breakfast and to do that Nursey had to stop kissing him. Dex had to tell Nursey that if he didn't stop fucking around he wouldn’t let him sleep in his bed. Nursey was reluctant but he calmed down, sleeping with Dex had easily become his favorite was to sleep.  
  
When they got out of the shower Nursey followed Dex back to his room and grabbed his clothes to get dressed. He had just pulled on his boxers when Dex cleared his throat from the other side of the room.  
  
“Hey Nursey- um Derek.”  
  
“Nursey’s fine” Nursey laughed turning to looked at Dex.  
  
“Let me be serious for a second.” Dex took a deep breathe and Nursey bit his tongue. If Dex had something to say Nursey was sure as hell going to give him the time to say it. Dex still looked nervous so Nursey went over and grabbed his hands.  
  
"What did you want to say?" Nursey gently prompted.  
  
“Will you go out with me, on a real date?” Dex asked still a bit nervous.  
  
“I’d love to. Anytime, anyplace, as long as it’s with you.” Nursey leaned forward and kissed Dex's forehead as Dex pretended to gag.  
  
They got dressed and headed upstairs a little after 8:30. Nursey made sure to tell Dex just how much he loved his sweater and Dex told him to stop being a sap, but secretly loved it. When they got upstairs there were even more Poindexters than yesterday. Nursey was definitely anxious, he hadn’t expected this many people, but Dex grabbed his hand and smiled at him.  
  
When they sat down to eat breakfast Nursey noticed that the table had been extended and there was a separate smaller table for the younger children. Nursey learned that on Christmas Dex’s family had a big family breakfast and dinner, they simply skipped lunch altogether. The middle of the table was stuffed with food. It was a breakfast that would make Bitty proud. Nursey decided to sneak a picture and send it to him, Bitty would love it.  
  
After everyone had settled down with their food Nessa cleared her throat and decided to introduce her girlfriend. The gist was that her name’s Adina, she’s jewish so her family doesn't celebrate Christmas, and they've been dating for 5 months. Nessa seemed really happy about it, it was adorable.  
  
Then everyone turned to Dex and Nursey noticed that now it was their turn. Nursey hated having all eyes on him like this and Dex could tell. He ran his hand soothingly back and forth along Nursey’s thigh and smiled. Nursey smiled back and put his hand over Dex's.  
  
“Well most of you have already met Nursey, but for those of you who haven’t this is my defense partner in hockey, Derek Nurse. I just recently built up the courage to ask him out, so try not to scare him too much.” Dex blushed and Nessa cheered from across the table. Nursey could get used to this.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly got a bit of hand, but I just love these two losers so much.  
> un-betad as always  
> 7 down 43 to go

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly got a bit of hand, but I just love these two losers so much.  
> un-betad as always


End file.
